The children of the seven
by Greyowl23
Summary: The seven are all grown up! They're married and they have started families. Filled with humor and mainly focused on Percabeth and their kids but others are included. Read this story to find out about their kids and the powers they may gain. Rated T just in case. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Annabeth's POV**

 **I woke up and saw a small child with blond hair and swirled green and grey eyes, laying at the end of mine and Percy's bed. It was Alex, the older one of our two kids.**

 **As he sat up, he said," I came in here because Halee kept crying. And her room is connected to mine if you forgot."**

 **I laughed and told the very intelligent three year old," don't worry Alex, I didn't forget. And trust me, I heard her too." I picked him up and carried him to the living room. I set him on the couch and said," Well, mommy's gotta get ready for work. Do you want to see if uncle Jason will watch you? Your dad had to go to work."**

 **Alex said," Uncle Jason is awesome but Aunt Calypso and Uncle Leo are more fun (don't tell Uncle Jason I said that.)"**

 **"Well," I said," last time you were with uncle Leo he got into the fire/water argument."**

 _ ***flashback***_

 _ **I opened the**_ **door to** _ **my house, where Leo was watching Alex (This was four**_ **months** _ **ago when I was seven months pregnant with Halee.) It was too quiet for Leo to be here unless he was up to something. I heard the giggling of Alex and followed the laughter to the living room.**_

 _ **I just got off work and was exhausted so my reaction might've been a little too harsh. Considering the fact that Leo's fear is me. Leo was kneeling by Alex and telling him that fire was better than water.**_

 _ **Alex said," Nuh uh uncle Leo. Water is better. I can put out fire with water. "**_

 _ **"Sure kid," Leo said," prove it. " Leo lit himself on fire.**_

 _ **Alex squealed and said," Fire! Fire!"**_

 _ **"Valdez! What have I told you?! No fire around th-" I stopped talking as Leo got doused with an endless amount of water.**_

 _ **As Leo sat there drenched with his fire extinguished and Alex clearly stated," See? Water wins."**_

 _ **I picked up Alex and said," Leo, you better go while I'm busy laughing at the fact that you got proven wrong by a three year old ." Leo left as fast as he could and I told Percy about what happened and he started laughing so hard that he almost busted the water pipes.**_

 _ ***end flashback***_

 **I got ready and was pulling my hair in a ponytail as I walked into the living room. Alex was still sitting on the couch and was reading his book.**

 **"So Alex," I said as he looked up from his book,"everyone's busy except for uncle Leo. So he's gonna watch you. Aunt Calypso is coming too. She's going to watch Halee and Kayla. Aunt piper needs somebody to watch Kayla. "**

 **"Okay," he said,"what if uncle Leo sets himself on fire again?"**

 **"Then I give you full permission to cover him in water," I said.**

 **I called Leo and calypso and there was a knock on the door ten minutes later. I opened the door and was greeted by a scrawny Latino with a mischievous grin and calypso in a shirt over her two months pregnant stomach, jeans, and a braid hanging over her shoulder.**

 **As Leo walked through the door I grabbed him by the shirt,"Valdez if you bring fire anywhere near the kids, I give Alex full permission to drench you in water. "**

 **"Not if I kick his butt first if he brings it anywhere near them," Calypso said looking at her husband.**

 **"Don't worry ladies, Leo Hot Stuff Valdez has learned not to mess with the Jacksons," he said while putting up his hands in surrender. "But I will never stop messing with Mrs. Valdez. " Leo kissed calypso and they stayed in the doorway with their lips on each other.**

 **I cleared my throat to get their attention,"I have to leave for work and Kayla will be here soon. So I'd like to make sure that you're focusing on the children and not on each other." I left the couple in the doorway with their voices as red as strawberries.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pipers POV

I sat up with a groan as Kayla screamed and cried. I got out of bed trying not to wake up Jason who was still asleep. I went into the nursery and picked up Kayla who's almost a year old. I got her out of her bed and cradled her in my arms. Her brown hair was everywhere.

I cradled her for a few more minutes and her eyelids finally shut over her electric blue eyes. I laid her back down softly in her bed. Then I walked back into the bedroom as Jason's phone rang ( Leo made untraceable phones for us and most monsters don't want to mess with us anyways.)

I looked at who it was and shook Jason awake," Annabeth is calling you. "

He sat up and took the phone from my hands and answered the call. " Hello?" Annabeth said something and he replied with," Piper and I both have to work today and we need someone to watch Kayla. " Annabeth replied with something else and he said," I already tried Hazel and Frank and Hazel said they were going out today. What about Leo and calypso?" Annabeth responded but she didn't sound too happy. " I'll have piper bring her over. Bye."

"So what was that call about?" I asked him.

" Annabeth needs someone to watch Halee and Alex and she asked if we could. I told her only Leo and calypso were available for babysitting and we needed someone to watch Kayla. So Leo and calypso are going to Annabeth's house to watch her kids and they can watch Kayla too. Can you bring her over?" Jason explained.

 **I sat down on our bed," I can bring Kayla over. I'll go get her ready. " Jason nodded and got up to go get ready himself. I went into the nursery and gently picked up Kayla from her bed. I changed her clothes and got everything ready and put her stuff in her diaper bag.**

 **I came back in our room and got ready for work. I grabbed Kayla and her stuff and I found Jason I said," I'm leaving. Bye."**

 **" Bye pipes love you." He replied**

 **" Love you too Sparky," I said and shut the door. I got in the car after buckling up Kayla and started the engine. I drove for a little bit and arrived at the Jackson home. I got out and carried Kayla and her stuff to the front door.**

 **Calypso opened the door and I said," Hey calypso. How are you?"**

 **She responded," I'm doing fine. How is the Grace family?" She said while taking Kayla from my arms.**

 **" We're doing good. Kayla hasn't been crying so much since Leo made that mobile spinning toy that she really likes. Tell him thanks for that. I'm going to be late for work. Bye calypso thank you so much for watching Kayla. " I finished talking and got in the car and drive a few minutes and arrived at camp half-blood.**

 **A/N here are the sevens jobs plus calypso**

 **Jason: works with reyna and other Camp Jupiter members on adding to new Rome. They meet somewhere he doesn't drive all the way to new Rome unless its important**

 **Piper: Does training and activities at camp half- blood**

 **Leo and Calypso: of course decided to open Leo and Calypso's garage: auto repair and mechanical monsters. It's a very interesting job title**

 **Annabeth: works on Olympus rebuilding and adding on to the gods' kingdom.**

 **Percy : teaches swimming lessons at camp half-blood and sometimes to mortals.**

 **Frank: Helps Reyna and Jason when they meet up or gives battle training**

 **Hazel: gives horseback riding lessons to any demigod who wants it. Greek or roman. Sometimes she does Pegasus lessons**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: calypso's POV**

 **"Leo Valdez! Pick up your phone!" I yelled to Leo as he was snoring heavily.**

 **He sat up and picked up his phone. "This is Leo hot stuff Valdez on the phone. How may I be of your assistance mrs. Annabeth Jackson." I laughed and sat up in our bed as Leo continued," Well, I don't know mrs. Jackson will Alex drench me In water this time?"**

 **" Okay well if mrs. Valdez is coming over too then she's watching the baby. I don't want to say I've been drenched by two Jackson kids. Also if I make your kids mad I'd have to say I've been beat up by their mom. Okay we'll be there soon. Bye" Leo hung up the phone.**

 **" So," I said," I'm guessing Annabeth was calling to ask us to babysit her kids. "**

 **"Yeah percabeths kids and Jasper's kid," he said with a grin.**

 **"Leo stop using ship names and get ready," I said while laughing just a little bit. We both sat up and we got ready for our day of babysitting.**

 **About ten minutes later we arrived at the Jackson house. Leo knocked on the door and waited very impatiently. Annabeth answered the door and she grabbed Leo by his shirt. Annabeth said her words of death,"Valdez if you light a fire in this house I give Alex permission to drench you in water."**

 **"Not if I kick his butt first if he brings it anywhere near the kids," I said while glaring at Leo. He looked at me like 'really?! You're supposed to be on my side!'**

 **"Don't worry ladies. Leo hot stuff Valdez has learned not to mess with the Jacksons," Leo said while putting his hands up in surrender. "But I will never stop messing with mrs. Valdez." Leo kissed me and we stayed in that spot for quite a while. I then remembered where we were as annabeth cleared her throat.**

 **" I have to leave for work and Kayla will be here soon so I'd like to make sure you guys are focusing on the children and not on each other," Annabeth said with what looked like a smile on her face. My face turned red and Leo's was just as red. Annabeth got In her car and drove off.**

 **A few minutes later piper showed up and we chatted for a little bit. She handed over Kayla and all her stuff and we finished our conversation. She got in her car and drive away. I brought Kayla in the Jackson's house and brought her into Halees room. Kayla and Halee were both asleep so I went into the living room to check on Leo and Alex.**

 **Alex was silently reading a book as Leo tinkered with something from his tool belt. I sat down beside Alex and asked the three year old," What're you reading?"**

 **"Matilda by Roald Dahl," the small boy replied while Leo looked up from his project.**

 **"Matilda?! That book is for like fourth or fifth graders and he's like five!"**

 **"Three, actually," Alex commented. Leo sat there with a shocked look on his face.**

 **"Well he is Annabeth's son," I replied while looking at Alex. Then I heard crying coming from Halees room.**

 **"I'll get it," I said as I sat up and walked to the small blue painted bedroom. I picked up Halee while making sure Kayla was still asleep. I looked down at the little girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. I smiled at her and I thought the child I was supposed to have in like seven months. The little girl drifted to sleep and I laid her down.**

 **I sat down on the couch and noticed that Alex fell asleep in the couch. I took Matilda out of Alex's hands and slid the bookmark in the book. I set it on the wooden coffee table as Leo picked him up and carried him to his bedroom next to his sisters. I couldn't wait to be a mom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Hazels POV**

 **I sat in the passenger seat of Franks car. I twisted my hands nervously and looked at frank. He looked at me since we were at a red light.**

 **"Are you okay hazel? You look sick," Frank said while facing his attention on the road as the light turned green.**

 **"I'm fine frank, I'm just a little tired," I said trying my best to fake a smile.**

 **"Where are we going again?" Frank asked me while looking at the address on the GPS.**

 **"It's a surprise," I said giving him a sly smile.**

 **"No I hate surprises!" Frank complained. "They usually end with a monster attack. "**

 **I laughed,"There's no monsters I promise."**

 **A few minutes later Frank spoke again,"It's taking forever to get to this surprise destination." He looked over at the GPS and sighed," Why doesn't it say the name of the place we're going?" He said while tapping the GPS screen.**

 **"'Cause I programmed it not to," I commented while looking at a frustrated frank. He hates surprises, being a demigod I wouldn't blame him.**

 **"Hazel are you sure we should be going places with you being sick and all. I mean you've been throwing up a lot these past few days. I'm really worried about you. " Frank said while looking over at me.**

 **"It's okay I'm not sick, I feel better today, okay?" I said quickly not wanting to let the surprise slip.**

 **"Okay if you say so," Frank replied putting his hands up in surrender.**

 **We drove for about ten more minutes in peaceful silence until the GPS said,"You have arrived at your destination. "**

 **I unbuckled while frank looked at the store sign. "This can't be right," he said,"this is a baby clothes and baby supplies store."**

 **He looked up at me in disbelief until I said,"Frank, this is the right store I promise. I think I should tell you now. I'm pregnant, surprise!" And that's when frank turned into a bunny and crawled under the seat in the car.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Percy's POV**

 **I sat at the desk in the office next to the swimming pool at camp half blood, waiting for my next class. I looked over at the picture of my family on the day we brought Halee home from the hospital. There was newborn Halee in Annabeth's arms and me and Alex standing next to them.**

 **I was so lost in that memory that I didn't notice a young half-blood knocking on my office door. I pulled out of my trance and opened the door. It was Noah, a son of Apollo.**

 **I looked at the blond haired kid and asked,"What can I do for you Noah?"**

 **"Hey mr. Jackson," he started,"I was wondering if I could join the next swimming class. "**

 **"Of course, Noah. Just let me-" I was cut off by the ringing of the phone. I answered,"Hello?"**

 **It was Annabeth,"Hey Seaweed Brain, I have to stay late at work so you'll be home before me. And leo and calypso are babysitting Alex, Halee, and Kayla. Can you grab something for dinner while you're in your way back, please. Oh I gotta go, love you percy. See you this afternoon. Bye."**

 **I laughed and hung up the phone as Noah asked,"Who was that?" I know**

 **he didn't mean to be nosy, just curious.**

 **"It was my wife," I answered. "So about the swimming lessons. I can fit you in the next class I have coming in a few minutes. "**

 **"Oh awesome!" he said. "I'm gonna go change in my swimsuit. I'll be back in five minutes. Thank you so much mr. Jackson!"**

 **I laughed as I heard the chatter of kids fill the pool room. I exited my office and joined the young students.**

 **"Ok students. Today Noah from the Apollo cabin will be joining this class," I said as Noah entered the room. "Today we'll be practicing our backstroke and butterfly. We'll be practicing this week for our competition against camp Jupiter. "**

 **There were cheers all around the room because having a son of Poseidon as the teacher at camp halfblood. I knew a few more tips about swimming then the teachers at camp Jupiter. We usually won in the swimming division.**

 **I taught the lesson with enthusiasm. I was so glad to have a job doing what I love. I was glad when my last lesson was over though. I hopped in my car and quickly grabbed dinner from the store. I soon arrived at my house.**

 **When I entered the house everybody was asleep except for calypso and Alex. Alex was intently reading Matilda and calypso was sitting on the couch next to Alex, surfing the channels on our tv. She had one hand on her pregnant stomach and the other holding the remote.**

 **"Hey percy," she said,"Your daughter and Kayla have literally slept all day. Then Leo fell asleep on the chair in here," she said gesturing towards a drooling Leo. She stood up and grabbed her stuff. "By the way piper should be here soon to pick up Kayla. "**

 **"Okay," I said,"thanks for watching the kids today." I gave her a hug then she shook Leo awake. Leo yawned and bowed to me as I said,"Thanks flame boy for watching the kids. "**

 **"No problem Jackson," Leo said,"You might have to watch flame boy jr. soon though. "**

 **Calypso shoved him,"And what makes you think the baby will be a boy?"**

 **"Because I just know. Don't question your husbands knowledge," Leo said while walking out the door holding calypso's hand. "Bye perce."**

 **I went in the kitchen and started preparing dinner.**

 **"Hey daddy?" Alex called walking into the kitchen. "Can I help you cook? I don't want you burning down the house before mommy gets home."**

 **I laughed and ruffled his hair,"Sure buddy." I set him on the counter and grabbed the food out of the grocery bag. I was about to start cooking when the front door opened.**

 **"Seaweed brain, I'm home," annabeth called out closing the front door.**

 **I ran to the front door and greeted her with a kiss,"Thank gods. You saved me from cooking. Alex wants to help cook dinner. And piper will be here in a minute. "**

 **"Okay I'll get started on dinner and wake Halee up or she won't sleep tonight," annabeth commanded me and I saluted her and walked off towards Halees nursery. I gently picked her up out of her crib. I put Halee in her playpen in the living room. I was about to go get Kayla's stuff ready when the doorbell rang. That must be piper, I thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Jason's POV**

 **I got out of my car and opened pipers door. I took her hand and we walked to the door at the Jackson's house. I rang the doorbell and waited.**

 **I heard Percy's voice,"Hold on I'll be right there. " I sighed, with Percy he would forget we were there within seconds. Luckily, Alex saved us.**

 **"Hi uncle Jason and aunt piper," Alex said while letting us in. "Daddy's in Halee's nursery and mommy's cooking dinner," he explained while going into the kitchen.**

 **"Hey annabeth," Piper said walking towards annabeth.**

 **"Hey pipes," annabeth said while giving her a hug. "It's been a busy day, huh? The only people available were calypso and Leo."**

 **"Hey," I said to annabeth,"everybody's still up for game night tomorrow right?"**

 **"Uh I think so," she said,"the only people I haven't heard from today are frank and hazel. Do you guys wanna stay for dinner tonight," she asked," you can if you want."**

 **"Sure," piper said,"we didn't have anything planned for dinner. Is that okay, Jason?" She asked looking at me.**

 **"Yeah that's fine," I said. "Where's Kayla?"**

 **"Right here," Percy's voice called carrying Kayla into the kitchen. "Hey wise girl," annabeth turned around,"Alex's watching Halee in her playpen," Percy said handing me Kayla.**

 **"Hey Kayla," I said playing with my daughter, making her giggle. "She looks wide awake," I said," how long did she sleep?"**

 **"Quite a while," Percy said,"but not as long as Halee did. "**

 **"Did she sleep all day again?" Piper asked. "Good luck getting her to sleep tonight. "**

 **Annabeth chuckled lightly,"yeah tell me about it. She's too much like Percy. I'm gonna start calling her seaweed brain jr."**

 **"We'll you have a mini me too wise girl," Percy started,"Alex won't put down that book if his and is up at like five in the morning."**

 **"Well it's better he has my brains than yours,"'annabeth said as Percy pulled he into a kiss.**

 **A certain daughter of Aphrodite sighed at the sight of this romantic kiss. I had Kayla in my lap and i was about to tickle her, when my daughter started to rise out of my lap and float in the air.**

 **"Um... Piper?" I said.**

 **She turned around and gasped,"Jason, she's flying! She's got your powers!"**

 **"Talk about mini-me's," annabeth said laughing. "I bet she'll be able to charmspeak when she starts talking."**

 **"Let's hope not. Charmspeak leads to trouble," I said looking at piper.**

 **"Like when I say,'Percy give me five drachmas'," piper said with charmspeak in her voice. Percy pulled out his wallet and handed piper five drachmas. "Thanks percy," she said sweetly. "Now snap out of it!"**

 **Percy came back to reality and stared at the wallet in his hands,"Why do I have my wallet out? Piper! Stop charm speaking me into doing things! How much was it this time?"**

 **"Five drachmas," piper said laughing childishly.**

 **"Piper! Give them back," Percy said the only person not finding this funny.**

 **"In her defense," annabeth said while laughing,"you did give them to her. "**

 **"Because I was under her charmspeak spell!" Percy whined like a child.**

 **"Mommy!" Alex yelled from the living room. "I need a new book. "I finished Matilda. "**

 **"I'm coming, Alex," annabeth said leaving the kitchen. "Percy finish dinner. "**

 **Annabeth left and piper said,"How about I help you finish the food. I think for once the daughter of Athena didn't think about who she asked to finish dinner. I think she would prefer to come back to a clean, non-burned down kitchen. "**

 **"Thanks piper," Percy said and he sat in the counter top.**

 **"Hey I said "help" not "do it for you" get down here... On second thought it might be better if I just do it.**

 **Piper continued to cook while Percy pumped his fist in the air like a kid. I rolled my eyes and entered the living room, where annabeth was sitting on the couch with Alex showing him a new book. I was so excited I had a kid of my own that had my powers and had some of pipers too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Annabeth's POV**

 **I sat on the couch with Alex showing him a book that I had forever. It was a book for older kids but I read it when I was Alex's age. It's called the city of ember by Jeanne DuPrau. Jason entered the living room and I thought about who I asked to finish dinner.**

 **I looked at Jason,"Gods, I asked percy to finish dinner didn't I?"**

 **"Yeah," Jason said,"but piper's doing it for him. "**

 **"Thank the gods," I said.**

 **Alex looked at me and said,"Speaking of gods, when are we going to see grandma Athena again?"**

 **"Uh...," I said,"you can go to work with me tomorrow. "**

 **His eyes lit up,"I get to go to Olympus tomorrow?!"**

 **"If you want to," I said. "But I'll just be doing boring architecture stuff," I said pretending it was no big deal, even though I knew he was in love with architecture like me.**

 **"I get to see you build olympus?" He said looking at me.**

 **"Yeah and you can help me if you want," I said.**

 **"Yes! You're the best, mommy!" He said hugging me with his arms wrapped around my neck.**

 **"What about me?" Percy asked standing in the entrance that connects the kitchen to the living room.**

 **"Mommy's better," Alex said sticking his tongue out at seaweed brain.**

 **"Ha, ha," I said walking up to seaweed brain. " I beat you once again," I teased then kissed him, then running away. Of course, he ran after me. I ran down the hallway and he caught up with me. He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.**

 **"Percy!" I yelled. "Put me down!"**

 **"Nope," he said,"not until you give me a kiss. "**

 **"Fine," I huffed,"just put me down first. " He put me down and I gave him a long kiss. I pulled away and he just stood there with a big dopey grin. I then took him by surprise and jumped on his back.**

 **" Wise girl!" He said snapping back into reality. "You just made a bug mistake. " He then proceeded to run around the house with me on his back. He ran into our bedroom and set me down on our bed.**

 **"I love you seaweed brain," I said standing up while moving closer to him.**

 **"I love you too,wise girl," he leaned in and I kissed him. We sat down on the bed and we started making out.**

 **Suddenly a voice said,"I was told to tell you dinners done." It was Alex.**

 **"Okay buddy," Percy said while we stood up both blushing. I picked up Alex and we walked into the dining room where food was already on the plates.**

 **"Thanks piper," I said sitting down and setting Alex next to me in his chair. We ate dinner and percy was washing the dishes taking advantage if his son of Poseidon powers. I sat on the couch listening to music. The song breakeven by the script was playing**

 **"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'**

 **Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in**

 **Cause I got time while she's got freedom**

 **When a heart breaks it don't breakeven. "**

 **I pulled out my headphones as Alex tapped my shoulder,"yes, Alex?" I said looking at my son.**

 **"Can you lay with me in bed until I fall asleep?" He asked me. I knew he'd been having nightmares about spiders (go figure).**

 **"Sure," I said taking his hand in mine and walking to his room. I laid next to him in his full size bed which I still wasn't sure what he had such a bug bed for.**

 **I pulled the grey comforter blanket over us as he snuggled close to me,"Good night, mommy."**

 **"Good night, honey," I said kissing his head. "You have a big day tomorrow so try to get some sleep. "**

 **He yawned,"okay mommy. " I laid there until Percy came in and since I was afraid to move in case he wasn't fully asleep I mouthed to Percy,"is he asleep?" Percy nodded and I slowly slid out of Alex's bed and took Percy's hand.**

 **"Piper, Jason, and Kayla already left and I got Halee asleep," he said with a triumphant grin.**

 **I rolled my eyes,"oh seaweed brain. You're crazy." We walked back to our bedroom and I got into bed while Percy did the same. I snuggled close to Percy and quietly dozed off to sleep.**

 **A/n this story will have all the couples kids but its mainly focused on percabeth and their kids.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Franks POV**

 **I woke up that morning still a bit surprised at the news hazel told me yesterday: I was going to be a father. I was excited but I was nervous. What if I wasn't a good father? I told myself to stop worrying and be happy. I woke up to see hazel still sleeping. I decided I would tell everyone the news. I sent a group text to my six other demigod friends.**

 **Text message:**

 **To: Leo, calypso, annabeth, Percy, Jason, piper**

 **Hey guys! Hazel is pregnant! We're going to be parents.**

 **I got tons of surprised texts back. I was too happy to care how surprised they were. I was excited to have a little me running around and to spend my life with hazel and our kids. I was warming up to the idea of being a dad.**

 **Now the only hard part was waiting nine months.**

 **A/N this is like the shortest chapter I've ever written. Just thought it would help to add a bit of frazel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Annabeth's POV**

 **I got up out of bed and of course percy was still asleep. He doesn't work on Fridays because of capture the flag and he doesn't work on weekends either. I remembered Alex was coming with me today so I slipped in his room and shook him awake.**

 **"Alex, buddy," I said quietly,"get up." He got out of bed quickly and got dressed while I did the same. When I entered his room again after I was ready he was sitting on his neatly made bed. He was wearing a grey and black striped polo with light jeans and his black tennis shoes.**

 **"I'm so excited to go to Olympus," he said.**

 **I looked at my outfit: a green short sleeve, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. "I feel like you dressed nicer then me," I told my son. He laughed and I said,"come on let's go."**

 **We were in the car when I got a text message from frank. I was so stunned the only words that escaped my mouth were,"oh my gods."**

 **"What's wrong, mommy?" Alex asked with big questioning eyes.**

 **"Um... You're gonna have a new cousin in a few months," I said looking at him.**

 **"I know aunt calypso is pregnant. I just saw her yesterday," he said looking at me.**

 **I laughed,"yeah aunt calypso is pregnant but so is aunt hazel. "**

 **"Really!?"he said,"that's so cool!"**

 **I pulled up in front of the Empire State Building. "Come on, Alex. We're here."**

 **He looked at me,"But this isn't Olympus. "**

 **"Come on, I got something to show you," I said smiling.**

 **We entered the building and I walked by the front desk showing him my Olympus badge. He looked at it and said,"Go on up, Annabeth. "**

 **Alex held my hand the whole walk to the elevator. When we got there I pressed the pad that had the 600th floor button.**

 **Alex looked at me and said,"But there's no 600th floor on this building. "**

 **I said,"yes there is. The 600th floor is Olympus. "A few seconds later the elevator dinged and gold doors opened and Alex's jaw dropped.**

 **We walked past the huge statues of the gods and minor gods lounging against pillars.**

 **One of the Hephaestus workers building came over and said,"Annabeth us this your kid?"**

 **I smiled and said,"Yep. This is Alex. "**

 **Alex looked at him and said,"Hello."**

 **"Hey buddy," he said,"I'm David. Later I can show you the statue I'm building based off your moms design."**

 **"Cool! Can I do that mom?" He looked at me with begging eyes.**

 **"Yeah, but first lets find your grandma," I said and he nodded in understanding. "Hey David, have you seen Athena?"**

 **"Yeah," he said,"she's in the throne room. "**

 **"Thanks David," I said waving to him.**

 **"Mommy this place looks so cool," Alex exclaimed. "After we see grandma I wanna see your blueprints. "**

 **I ruffled his hair and chuckled,"okay, buddy. " we walked into the throne room and of course my mom was having an argument with somebody. And if course, that somebody was Poseidon. "Hey mom," I said getting Poseidon and moms attention,"I brought somebody with me today."**

 **I pulled Alex out from behind me with his little hand still in mine,"Alex!" Poseidon exclaimed. "My grandson!"**

 **Alex ran to Poseidon dragging me along with him.**

 **Athena said,"Hey Alex! It's been a long thine since I've seen you. Are you reading any books?"**

 **Alex nodded,"I'm reading the city if ember. "**

 **"Oh that's a magnificent book! Would you like to see my library?" Athena said looking at Alex.**

 **My child turned to me silently asking permission and I said,"sure. Go ahead. "**

 **Alex jumped up and down then took my mothers hand and walked out if the throne room. I was left in the room with Poseidon.**

 **"Annabeth, how are you?" Poseidon asked. "Are Halee and Alex keeping you busy?"**

 **"I'm good but definitely yes. I've been crazy busy," I said sighing. "Well I better get started on work. Can you send Alex my way when he's done here?"**

 **"Of course," Poseidon answered with a soft smile on his face.**

 **I left the throne room and walked to my small office outside of the throne room. I sighed and sat down starting to design a statue for Hera. I almost denied making her one since her curse on me made the last one almost smash me.**

 **I was designing the base when there was a soft knock on my office door. It was Alex.**

 **I opened the door and said,"Alex come in. I'm working on Hera's statue. "**

 **I pulled a seat next to mine and kept drawing the base. Alex sat on his knees and said,"Mom? Can I draw something?"**

 **"Sure," I said grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil,"here you go."**

 **I was still designing heras statue when Alex said," Mommy, look." I looked at his drawing. "It's a peacock because there are Hera statues everywhere you could do her animal instead. "**

 **"Alex," I said while staring at my son,"you're a genius. I mean Hera wouldn't like it but it would add variety to Olympus. Can I use the peacock idea?"**

 **My son stared at me in disbelief,"You wanna use my design?"**

 **"Yep," I said,"come on." I carried him to the blank space for the statue for Hera. I found David at the worksite and called for him,"Hey David, come here. "**

 **He came over and said,"What's up, annabeth? Did you get the Hera statue design done?"**

 **"Well... Kinda. More like Alex did. We were thinking we could do a peacock instead of Hera. Since there are statues of her everywhere, we could do the animal instead to add variety," I said looking at David.**

 **David stared at Alex,"You thought of this, Alex? Gods, kid you're smart. "**

 **Alex stared at him proudly,"Thank you." We spent the rest of my work day talking with David and watching him build the statue. Then we were on our way home.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Leo's POV

Are you ready to go, Callie?" I asked Calypso while she walked to the door. "We're going to be late for game night."

"Yes I'm ready to go Leo," she said while opening the door. "What's the rush to get there anyways?" She questioned staring at me.

"Come on it's the only day of the week I get to see all my peeps at the same time. It's the only day I can tell hilarious jokes without having to repeat them. Which actually I don't mind repeating them," I said looking at her like it was pretty obvious.

"You should let other people tell you that your jokes are funny. Which will never happen," Calypso said laughing at the look I gave her.

i put my hand on my chest and said,"That hurt, Callie, that really hurt." She stared at me and I guessed it was because I called her 'Callie'.

"I have a name ya'know," Calypso said while we walked off the porch and to the car. I opened her door and she said,"Thank you but still unlike Percy I like my real name, and I especially hate Caliie."

I opened my door and started the car and we drove to Percy and Annabeth's house.

-linebreak-

I rang the doorbell and Annabeth almost immediately opened the door. "Hey guys come in,"she said while moving out of the doorway.

"Hey Annabeth," me and Calypso both said.

"Where's Percy?" I asked Annabeth.

"He's grabbing games, snacks and stuff," Annabeth said,"you can help him if you want."

"Sure ladies. Leo is exiting the living room," I said backing into the kitchen where Percy was holding bags of chips and games. "Hey Percy. Let me grab some of that for you."

"Hey Leo," he said handing me chips and other junk food. "Thanks, dude."

"Hey bro uh you might wanna rethink the snacks," I said staring at the snacks,"Annabeth won't let you have all this junk food crap."

Percy shrugged and enterd the living room. "Uh percy?" Annabeth said looking at him with the 'I'm about to kill you' look. "Where are the other snacks?"

"What other snacks?" Percy asked looking innocently at her. "Oh you mean the crackers and fruit..."

"Yeah those would be the ones that I asked you to grab at the store," she said glaring at him. "You didn't grab them did you?" She asked.

Percy smiled,"Uhhh... No I didn't." Then Percy ran away.

"PERSEUS JACKSON GET BACK IN HERE," Annabeth called chasing after her husband. Me and Calypso then heard Annabeth shout,"Seaweed Brain, put me down."

"Calypso, why can't we be that cute?" I asked her. She smiled and came over to me.

"Because they're Percy and Annabeth," she said staring at me. "They've literally been to the depths of Tartarus and back together. Nobody can be as cute as them," she said giving me a kiss and sitting down on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Pipers POV

I rang the doorbell and heard Annabeth shouting. Percy opened the door as he set Annabeth down.

"Hey piper. I'm getting you back for that, Seaweed Brain," she said glaring at him.

"Hey Jason. You can try, Wise Girl, but I'll win anyways," Percy teased and stuck his tongue out as Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "You know you love me," Percy said.

"Yes I do, Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth said,"now go start setting up the games." Percy saluted to Annabeth and she turned to me. "So Piper how are you?" She asked me.

"I'm doing good," I said,"just a little worried because I left Kayla with my mom."

"Oh yikes," Annabeth said,"why'd you leave her with Aphrodite? If Aphrodite has it her way, Kayla's first word will be 'love'."

"I know, I know," I said holding my hand up,"but I had no other choice. I wasn't bringing her here for game night with her flying powers. Are we the last ones here?"

"No," Annabeth said,"Hazel and Frank aren't here yet. I think that's them pulling up right now." Sure enough a car pulled in the driveway and two demigods exited the car: Hazel and Frank. They walked up to us and Annabeth greeted,"Hey guys, congratulations, Hazel and Frank."

"Thanks, Annabeth," Hazel said giving her a hug."Aww schist we're the last ones here aren't we?" Annabeth nodded and Hazel said,"So Frank and I go last on the game."

"We've never been last," Percy commented entering the living room."Even when they were at Leo's house."

"Yeah brag all you want," Leo said,"One day you will be last, Annabeth and Percy." He gave them an evil look.

"Leo stop being weird," I said,"go sit down."

"Yes Beauty Queen," Leo said while sitting on the couch."Hey do you guys wanna hear a-"

"No!"everyone except Leo shouted. This was gonna be an interesting game night just like every demigod game night we had.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

I pulled out the game board and started setting up Monopoly. To make it easier we did couple teams. Surprisingly, Annabeth and I won even though hazel used her mind moving power, Piper used her charmspeak to convince Hazel to move her and Jason's piece. I guess it's because of Annabeth's skill.

After the game was put up Annabeth asked,"What game are we playing now?"

"Not Trivial Pursuit," Piper pleaded,"Annabeth always wins."

My wife replied,"That is correct, you know me knowing stuff is like my power. It's just not as cool as your guys' powers 'Beauty Queen'," Annabeth teased.

"Hey!" Leo complained,"Only I can call her that! But I do have an idea for the next game to play. He pulled out a box and everybody shook their heads.

"Leo we're not playing that," Hazel said pointing at her and Calypso. "Are you forgetting something important Leo?"

"Oh I didn't forget. I just want to see Percy and Annabeth do it," Leo said giving an evil grin.

"Come on Annabeth," I said offering out my hand. "We have no choice."

"I'm not playing twister," she said shaking her head.

"Don't make me make you get out of that chair," I said moving towards her. She stood up and laid out the Twister mat. "Leo why are we doing this?" I asked as me and Annabeth took our places on the mat.

-linebreak-

After a few minutes we were stretched across the mat. As Leo said the last command I reached and I felt myself about to collapse.

"Oh no," I said. Then I collapsed taking Annabeth down with me. I looked up expecting her to look mad but she had a triumphant grin.

"I won," she said as I put her in my lap. I leaned over and locked my lips on hers. We stayed with our lips on each other until we were brought back into reality in the most embarrasing way possible.

"Ahem," Leo said getting our attention,"no offense but... get a room. And everyone wonders why they have the most kids." Annabeth and I were blushing fiercely while everyone else was laughing hysterically. "Now... For some truth or dare." We all looked at each other with evil grins as we thought of the dares we had for each other.

"Oh great," Annabeth said,"I would like to remind everyone that even though they are asleep there are two kids in the house."

"Oh come on Wise Girl," I said,"have some fun."

"Fine," she said staring at me,"but only a few rounds."

-linebreak-

By the time everyone else had to leave and we finished Truth or Dare, Piper had sat in Leo's lap for five minutes, Annabeth and I had to make out while Piper videoed it for one minute, and Frank had to turn into a baby beagle and sit in Jason's lap. Talk about akward.

Everyone left and Annabeth and I started cleaning up. We picked up all the food and games and put them away. we were trying to be quiet so we didn't wake up Halee or Alex. After everything was up Annabeth said," Lets go to bed."

We changed into our pajamas and got in bed. Annabeth snuggled into my chest. "Good night, Wise Girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said softly. I wrapped my arms around her as she slowly drifted off to sleep, then I did the same.


End file.
